This invention is in the field of magazines for receiving, storing and supplying fixtures. The magazines are adapted to be mounted on a machine which can serially extract fixtures stored in one magazine through an opening in the bottom of the device through which fixtures can be inserted, and can insert serially such fixtures into a second such magazine through an equivalent opening in the bottom of the second magazine so that a plurality of such fixtures can be accumulated in a second such magazine. These magazines, after fixtures have been inserted into them and while fixtures are stored within them, protect the fixtures, and the devices mounted on the fixtures during subsequent manufacturing steps. The magazines readily facilitate automating the removal of fixtures stored in them by appropriate machines as part of the process of manufacturing electronic circuits, such as are used in computers.